


one swift motion

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Drabble, Edgeplay, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000, tdp, viravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 9: KnifeplayA knife was a powerful tool. It was a weapon of elegance, extreme and swift, and when it was in someone’s hand, you could never truly know the outcome.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 13





	one swift motion

A knife was a powerful tool. It was a weapon of elegance, extreme and swift, and when it was in someone’s hand, you could never truly know the outcome. One wrong move and everything could be over, with a pool of red as the only proof, and the feeling of pain slowly building up.

There was something so very intoxicating with the very thrill of knives, the idea of trusting someone else with that weapon so close to your body, your senses being on the very edge, putting someone’s arousal to the very peak.

It was like a never ending hunger, with a dangerous tool, a sheep in a lion’s den. Yet, Aaravos could never get enough of it. He craved it more than he craved the very air he was breathing, addicted to the pain, the comfort. The thrill as he saw Viren hold the silver blade gently in his hand, free from any marks, shining proudly at the beginning of each session.

And the first cut was always the most heavenly. Aaravos was lying on the currently spotless sheets of the bed, nude with his legs spread and his cock already hard from anticipation. His whole bare body was glittering and shining like the stars, something that was reflected in the smooth surface of Viren’s lovely knife.

The human was standing over him, holding the knife in a relaxed grip, before he decided to put the flat side against his torso. Aaravos groaned as he felt the cold steel against his flesh, all of his muscles tensing up like if he had just been hit by a cold wind during a winter night.

He loved it, and let out a whimper as Viren decided to slowly move the knife down from his torso down to his belly button, tracing it over so much new skin. A part of his head screamed that he should hurry up, to cut him already, but the other part told him to smile and enjoy the moment, savoring this special foreplay for as long as it lasted.

He moved the knife further down before taking it away, and then let the blade circle around a spot on his thigh, where most of his previous scars from these activities were. Most were faded, showing how truly rare and anticipating this activity was.

Then, he felt the sharp edge of the blade pressed against his skin, and in a swift and quick motion, he felt how it cut through his flesh, just slightly though, enough to puncture the skin and bleed, but not enough to be dangerous. It looked so graceful when he saw his purple skin get cut open, and it took a second and a half for his brain to actually register what was going on, before he felt the pain.

Such delicious pain.

Aaravos let out a curse as the pain took over, feeling it pulsate while he watched the red blood seep up from his wound, so beautiful. He was harder than ever, precum leaking from his tip as all he could think about was that he wanted more, more of this arousing feeling and proof of trust.

“Cut me again, now.” he commanded Viren, and he saw how a grin appeared in his face as he gave him a trusty nod, and went back towards his leg, and cut. This time the pain didn’t come as a surprise, the first cut was always so special that way, starting fresh with a new session. 

Now his body had already adjusted to what it would feel like, as familiarity hit him when the second cut was made and he felt the pleasure. He couldn’t help but move his hand towards his crotch, carefully to not touch the wounds yet, the lingering pain he felt afterwards were their own kind of bliss, and he wanted to savor that, as well as a few more cuts, before he ran his own hands over his new marks, making his hands covered in the magic red fluid.

He stroked his cock, and as the added stimulation came into play, it was like his entire body was going haywire with all the pleasure coming from several places. He bit his lower lip while turning slightly in the bed, probably already staining the sheets, but he didn’t care.

What was the point of having fun if you couldn’t get a bit messy?

He let out another grin, before asking his lover for yet another euphoria filled cut that would forever mark his body like a memory of pleasure of the flesh once this session was complete.


End file.
